The present invention relates to a lock assembly with a changeable combination and more particularly to a changeable combination lock for use in briefcases or luggage cases or the like, which are provided with keyless combination locking systems.
There are many types of latching devices which are well known in the art which utilize combination locking systems of the dial-type which include a manually operable latching member cooperable with a clasp. However, these devices suffer from a number of difficulties such as, for example, they have a fixed combination of numbers for releasing the latching mechanism of the briefcases or luggage cases which makes it impossible to change the combination and thus presents a safety problem, or at most, these prior art devices have a narrow range of numerical combinations.